Destino
by Any-chan15
Summary: ¿Cómo saber si eso fue un sueño o una perdicción? Un baile con antifaces que se repite una y otra vez, donde se conocen y forjan, sin darse cuenta, su destino. Este one-shot participa en el #FicToberES2017 #FicToberES, palabra número veintiocho: #Antifaz y veintinueve: #Pestañas.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Palabra número veintiocho del #FicToberES #FicToberES2017: #Antifaz! Ya estamos en la cuenta regresiva para el final del reto, ¡gracias a todos los que me acompañaron con sus lindos comentarios!**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Esta historia me pertenece.**

 **Destino**

 **Capítulo 1: Antifaz de hielo**

Se sentía mareada, su cuerpo parecía estar flotando y ella no podía hacer nada. No sabía interpretar lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero tenía la certeza de que alguien la estaba mirando, tan fijamente que parecía no observarla a ella sino a su alma.

Sus ojos se abrieron suavemente, como si solo estaría pestañando, observó el suelo con cuidado y notó unos relucientes azulejos blancos con un curioso detalle en azul, parecía una flor pintada. Quiso agacharse para tocarlo y al hacerlo notó en su mano un guante largo y beige, detuvo sus acciones y llevó ambas manos al frente para inspeccionarlas. Estaban iguales. Miró su ropa, tenía un hermoso vestido azul, ceñido en su cintura y con un volado digno de cuento de princesa. ¿Eso estaba bien? ¿Por qué no recordaba cómo debía estar vestida?

Esa última pregunta la hizo cuestionarse más cosas, el cómo llegó ahí, dónde estaba exactamente. Se volteó y notó que estaba sola, en la habitación solo había un sillón antiguo, las paredes tenían tapizado de papel rosa con las mismas flores azules del suelo. Su primera idea fue sentarse en el sillón y esperar, a que alguien fuera allí, a aclarar sus ideas; pero al pasar por enfrente de un espejo, que no había notado que había, vio que en realidad no era ella. No podía serlo, pues ella tenía ocho años y en el espejo se reflejaba una mujer.

Intuitivamente llevó su mano hasta su rostro, para acariciarlo, tocó su pelo que estaba recogido en un rodete con mechones a los costados. No entendía por qué sentía que se reconocía en esa mujer, pero algo de lo que ahora estaba segura era que estaba soñando. Volvió su vista al espejo, ésta vez para divisar el candelabro que iluminaba esa habitación, que parecía hecho de finos cristales, y la puerta, por la que de atreverse pasar encontraría respuestas.

Caminó lento, cayendo por primera vez en que estaba descalza, volteó un segundo para buscar algo con qué calzarse pero al encontrar solo zapatos de tacón optó por ir a pie, el vestido era largo y nadie lo notaría, y no podía enfermarse en un sueño.

Caminó por un pasillo, hasta encontrar un pequeño jardín, las vigas que sostenían el segundo piso de lo que parecía ser esa mansión, estaban cubiertos por enredaderas, el pasto era el más verde que nunca había visto y, aunque el sol no le dejaba ver con claridad, supo que las flores eran hermosas. Siguió su camino por aquel sendero, encontrando a la primera persona en ese lugar, pero no pudo hablarle pues su aspecto le daba un poco de miedo. Llevaba un traje normal, como si fuese un mayordomo elegante, pero tenía una máscara blanca sonriente que le hacía desconfiar.

El hombre hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de estirar su brazo velozmente, haciéndola retroceder unos pasos, pero entonces él abrió la puerta y fue cegada por una luz brillante, como si mirara al sol directamente, y cuando ésta se desvaneció se encontró a sí misma dentro de una fiesta, donde todos llevaban vestidos preciosos y exuberantes, de todos los colores que conocía; mientras que los hombres iban con toda clase de trajes, incluso había uno con un traje color rosa. Cada uno estaba con una pareja, bailando al ritmo de una música que ella no podía escuchar, aunque no había uno que no tuviera un antifaz en su rostro.

Incómoda, al estar sola, trató de avanzar hacia un costado pero en ese momento todos se detuvieron y giraron su vista hacia ella. Eso debía ser una pesadilla, los antifaces parecían quitarle lo humano a esas personas y eso estaba empezando a aterrarla. En ese momento todos hicieron dos bandos, dejando un camino entre ellos, por donde apareció un hombre vestido con un traje blanco, corbata azul y zapatos negros. Era el único que tenía zapatos, ahora que lo notaba. Y además, su antifaz era de puro hielo, de esos que emitían un vapor helado en vez de los que se derretían, como era lo esperado.

Al estar frente de ella, le tendió la mano. La muchacha estaba indecisa en si tomarla o no, pero sintió la presión de todas las miradas y aceptó, porque él no era aterrador sino todo lo contrario, le daba la sensación de que podía sacarla de allí. Pero no ocurrió, sino que hizo que la música llegara a sus oídos, que los murmullos se escucharan así como risas y conversaciones que para ella no tenían sentido.

Miró a su compañero, queriendo decirle que no sabía bailar, dándose cuenta que no podía hablar. Se desesperó, era como si alguien le estuviera cubriendo la boca, quería irse. Pero él no la dejaba, sino que la miraba fijamente o eso creía ya que su antifaz tenía unos vidrios que le impedían ver sus ojos.

De pronto la mano del chico fue hasta su bolsillo, sacando de él un antifaz azul, el cual llevaba lentamente hasta ella. Entonces lo supo, tuvo un presentimiento, él se dio cuenta que quería irse y la iba a despertar. Pero, una parte de ella no quería hacerlo, quería seguir bailando con él. Trató de memorizarlo, su cabello blanco, su altura… ¿qué más? ¿Qué otro detalle podía tener de él, podría verlo otra vez?

La niña despertó con gotas de sudor bajando por su frente, la cual hacía que sus cabellos se pegaran a su rostro, miró rápidamente sus manos para cerciorarse de que no tenían nada en ellas y al confirmarlo salió corriendo hacia la habitación de sus padres, llorando, ¡qué sueño había tenido, sin dudas no quería volver a dormir sola!

El sueño se repitió a lo largo de su vida, no quedó en su infancia, también en su adolescencia y la acompañó hasta la adultez. Había acudido muchos psicólogos para hacerlo cesar, pues no lo creía normal, pero nadie pudo resolver el problema así que se acostumbró a disfrutarlo. Se acostumbró a la compañía de aquel muchacho. ¿Era el destino que los estaba juntando? Ya se podía reconocer en el espejo, ella siempre fue esa mujer, ¿y él quién era?

Nuevamente en aquel lugar, en aquel sueño, estando éste por terminar el antifaz le fue colocado, como de costumbre, y fue solo un fugaz momento donde pudo ver por primera vez su rostro con claridad, él pareció sorprendido, ya que también pudo darse cuenta, pero con una expresión relajada y una voz que juraría nunca olvidar, él pronunció: "Despierta, Momo".

 **Continuará…**

 **Sí, continuará. Pero no seré cruel, ahora ya pongo la continuación. Decidí separarlo en capítulos para poder utilizar dos palabras y que fuera válido. Aunque como mencioné en "Segunda oportunidad" no sé si cuenta por hacerlo consecutivo, en fin, ya qué XD si les gustó ésta primera parte e.e déjenme saber qué opinan antes de ir a la otra.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Y aquí está la parte dos, esto sería considerado un two-short, ¿Qué por qué no fue un solo capítulo? Pues porque de ésta forma puedo usar la palabra número veintinueve (#Pestañas) del reto #FicToberES #FicToberES2017, y tacharla de mi lista XD ya termina hoy, sí que se fue Octubre…**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Esta historia me pertenece.**

 **Destino**

 **Capítulo 2: El color de tus ojos**

Cuando niño tuvo el mismo sueño frecuentemente, una fiesta propia de una película del siglo XVIII, donde él aparecía en medio y nadie parecía verlo. La primera vez no supo reconocer que fue un sueño y solo se quedó en un rincón, viendo como todos bailaban. La segunda vez, comenzó a caminar para ver si era el mismo lugar, y en efecto lo era, el mismo piso brilloso, los mismos candelabros de cristal y las paredes color beige. En ningún lado había algo para comer, para tomar, solo había personas bailando una y otra vez la misma canción. La tercera vez, supo que era un sueño, pero no había nada que hacer, no podía despertar.

Hasta que finalmente, la cuarta vez y de allí en adelante, apareció una nueva chica, una mujer vestida de azul. Entonces, salía a su encuentro, con la esperanza de que lo viera pero al acercarse su propósito cambió pues ella se veía muy asustada. ¿Él daba tanto miedo o se los tenía a ellos? ¿Ellos la podían ver? Agachó la mirada y reflejado en el suelo, pudo ver su reflejo, ¿pero quién demonios era esa persona? Si él era solo un niño. Aunque tal vez no era él, no había forma de verificarlo pues sus ojos estaban tapados por un extraño antifaz, muy diferente al de los demás.

Entonces, sintió cómo esa chica tomaba su mano, por reflejos la sacó a bailar, era como si su cuerpo sabía qué hacer. Bailó con ella. Todos se apartaban de su alrededor y por fin parecían reconocerlo, todos sonreían y comenzaron a charlar.

Él, por su parte, inspeccionó a esa chica, ¿qué había en ella de especial que lo hacía real? ¿Tendría poderes, fue allí a rescatarlo? Parecía normal, su piel era blanca, sus facciones eran delicadas, sus ojos… ¿de qué color eran sus ojos? Nunca podía recordarlo, pero recordaba su cabello negro recogido y sus largas pestañas, arqueadas perfectamente hacia arriba, haciendo que sus ojos parecieran más grandes. Sus labios eran rosados y finos, y solo cuando los vio fue que notó que ella parecía tratar de hablar. Él había descubierto la primera vez que no podía hablar. Parecía querer llorar por lo que intentó buscar un pañuelo de su bolsillo, debía consolarla de alguna forma, él hubiese querido que lo consolaran. Pero en lugar de un pañuelo encontró un antifaz, primero dudó en dárselo, taparía sus ojos, aplastaría sus pestañas.

¿Qué otra opción tenía?

Se lo colocó, aunque ella a último momento pareció no quererlo, nunca quería; sin embargo no podía dejarla allí encerrada junto con él, en ese interminable sueño que se repetía una y otra vez. Pero la esperaba, todo el tiempo la esperaba, para que lo hiciera real, para que todos pudieran verlo. Cuando ella llegaba ya no estaba solo.

En uno de esos sueños, ella le reveló su nombre, escribiéndolo en el suelo con tierra que había juntado con sus descalzos pies; pero al siguiente sueño ella parecía haber olvidado que se lo había enseñado. Parecían haber vuelto al primer sueño, donde ella quería huir asustada, le colocó más lentamente el antifaz y susurró una última cosa antes de que se fuera, pero esta vez su voz salió clara.

―Despierta, Momo.

Sintió el cuerpo pesado, débil, sus ojos ardían y se sentían secos. Su voz pareció romper su garganta, la cual igualaba o le ganaba en sequedad a sus ojos. Con todas las fuerzas que pudo juntar giró su rostro hacia todos lados, estaba en un cuarto blanco muy diferente al salón de baile, no tenía su usual traje sino que su cuerpo estaba cubierto por sábanas. Trató de levantar su mano pero solo logró mover el brazo fuera de las sábanas, notando varias agujas clavadas en él, con un tubo fino conectado. Siguió el pequeño tubo y encontró al costado de lo que asumió era una cama, una bolsa de suero. ¿Dónde estaba? Ya acostumbrado a que nadie lo vea pese a estar rodeado, a sentirse solo, se quedó allí, inmóvil, cerrando sus ojos para que sus ojos dejaran de doler.

Nuevamente, dentro de su sueño, se sintió aliviado. Llevaba tanto tiempo repitiendo ese sueño, que otro le incomodaba. Además debía esperar a Momo, que estaba a punto de llegar, ¿llegaría con sus recuerdos o nuevamente sería un "nuevo" sueño para ella?

Se encontraron en la mitad del salón, ella no esperó que la fuera a buscar, por lo que supo en qué nivel de sueño se encontraba. Bailaron un rato y luego quiso decirle que tal vez no volvería, lo presentía, pero ella ahora llevaba zapatos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justo ese día se los había puesto?

La abrazó y le dio un casto beso en sus labios. Esa sería su despedida. Ella no pareció entender, parecía feliz pero a la vez consternada, presagiando lo que significaba ese beso. ¡Pero debía estar feliz, al fin no sería arrastrada a su sueño! Le hubiese gustado decirle cuán agradecido estaba por su compañía…pero no había tiempo, sentía que estaba despertando por primera vez y no la podía dejar allí, así que sin más le colocó su antifaz. Tapando sus grandes ojos, aplastando sus perfectas pestañas.

Volvió al estado de incomodidad, pero esta vez no estaba solo. Notó a una mujer y un hombre observándolo, ambos abrazados entre sí, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Su imagen fue interrumpida por un hombre de bata blanca, que sin cuidado le apuntó una linterna a sus ojos, ¡qué desconsiderado! Gruñó para mostrar su descontento, pero eso le hizo sonreír, ¿qué tenía ese hombre, le gustaba hacer sufrir a los demás?

― ¡Esto es un milagro! ―exclamó ese extraño hombre, mientras las otra personas lloraban―, no lo abrumen, denle tiempo para digerirlo.

Entonces se fue y esa pareja se acercó a él.

― ¿Te acuerdas de nosotros? ―preguntó la mujer, pero él negó. No la reconocía, ¿era una de las bailarinas?―. Yo soy tu madre, él es tu padre.

¿Padre, madre? Así que a final de cuentas los tenía, ahora que recordaba, en su primer sueño él sabía que tenía ocho años, luego perdió la cuenta. Sintió que ella tomaba su mano, pero él la apartó, frunciendo el ceño, ¡sólo Momo podía tocarlo, hacerlo real! Si alguien más lo tocaba…

―Tú nombre es Toushiro Hitsugaya ―dijo quien se suponía era su padre, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos―. Has estado en coma desde los ocho años.

¿En coma? ¿Qué era eso? ¿Fue por ese motivo que no podía salir de su sueño? ¿Vería a Momo otra vez?

-.-.-.-.-

El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que quisiera, le costaba aprender todo lo que perdió en dieciséis años, cosas que todos sabían ya a él le costaba comprender. Según su madre, antes de que descubrieran que tenía un tumor cerebral, ellos habían ido al teatro a ver una obra igual al baile que describía, pero al preguntarle sobre Momo ninguno de sus padres tenía respuesta.

Ella se había perdido en sus sueños.

Suponía que no la necesitaba más, porque ya estaba en la realidad y de cierta forma eso era más reconfortante. Poder moverse en un espacio más grande que un salón, conocer distintas estaciones de año, vestir ropa que no fuera un traje. Lo complicado de su recuperación también fue su cuerpo, sus músculos no querían funcionar correctamente después de tanto tiempo en letargo. Pero salió adelante, y al fin con sus veintiocho años, se había puesto en el mismo nivel que todos.

― ¿Un antifaz? ―cuestionó su padre cuando él le dijo lo que quería para su cumpleaños―. Eso es extraño, pero está bien.

―Y sobre el trabajo en la tienda de Ukitake…

―No. Ya te lo dije, no tienes que trabajar, estudia si quieres pero vive tu vida. Perdiste tanto tiempo ―él mismo se calló, angustiado al recordar esos malos momentos, todos esos años en los que la esperanza era lo único que le quedaba.

Toushiro no dijo nada más, no quería poner mal a su padre, pero sentía que era lo que tenía que hacer. No quería vivir su adolescencia en su adultez, prefería dejar ir esa etapa a perder también la que estaba viviendo, pero sus padres no querían entenderlo.

Su padre frenó en una tienda de aquella ciudad, bastante alejada al pueblo donde vivían, era muy extraño que fueran allí a decir verdad, pero su padre quería conseguir un regalo especial para el aniversario con su madre. Queriendo alejarse del incómodo ambiente, alegó que podía ir solo y el mayor asintió.

Bajó del auto y al alejarse lo suficiente dejó salir un suspiro. A veces la vida era tan difícil que quería volver a su sueño, sintió su corazón oprimirse, extrañaba a Momo. Con el tiempo, asumió que solo fue un producto de su imaginación.

Entró en la tienda y se quedó rígido, sin querer contuvo la respiración. No, era un producto de su imaginación, ¡no existía, no podía estar allí! Seguro se estaba confundiendo, estaba tan desesperado por encontrarla que la veía en esa chica.

―Gracias por su compra, por favor vuelva otra vez ―pidió ella al cliente. Su voz, nunca la había escuchado.

Ella lo miró y fue entonces que cambió su expresión, se puso seria y algo asustada. Como la primera vez que se vieron cuando los dos eran infantes. Ninguno dijo una palabra, ella solo se le acercó, inspeccionándolo con la mirada y él le extendió la mano, haciéndola detenerse. Luego de un momento, con los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas que asomaban, Momo tomó su mano. Habían pasado años de la última vez que lo vio en sus sueños.

―Despierta, Momo ―pidió él, sintiéndose engañado por la realidad.

―Estoy despierta ―sollozó ella―, y puedo hablar. Sabía que nos volveríamos a ver, que eras real, todos me dijeron que estaba loca pero yo lo sabía―. Confesó, abrazándolo.

Toushiro correspondió el abrazo y no tardó para imitar la consecución que hizo la última vez en su sueño. La besó, pero sus labios se sintieron tan reales, le produjo tantos sentimientos que no quería terminar nunca.

―Nunca te dejaré ir ―dijo apoyando su frente contra la de ella, luego de romper el beso.

El tiempo lo vio cumplir su promesa, una que él y el destino habían forjados, tercos por ver dos almas conectadas separarse por una tragedia. La vida le dio a elegir al destino, podía dejarlo vivir pero dormido o podía morir y esperar a otra vida. El destino no lo creyó justo, el amor era tan fuerte en esos dos que supo que superaría el tiempo, que ellos se sabrían encontrar y solo esperaba que la vida no los separara en su próxima reencarnación, porque merecían no solo esa vida juntos sino todas las demás.

 **Fin.**

 **Historia de dos caps n.n consecutivos porque bueno, lo empecé el 30 y ya es 31. Hoy a las 23:59 acaba el reto. Así que dije "¿por qué no?" igualmente estoy muy contenta por el resultado de éste reto, fue difícil pero lo conseguí en su gran mayoría, ya para mí es suficiente. Aunque no descarto desvelarme para terminarlos todos.**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado esta historia n.n me inspiré en la intro de la canción "Pies descalzos" de Shakira. Es de esas canciones viejas que ya nadie recuerda XD ok, no jajaja**

 **Ja-ne n.n/**


End file.
